Vaterliebe
by Draconia8
Summary: Es geht um Harry. Und wie Voldemort damals versucht hat ihn zu ermorden. Mal ne andre Versoin warum Harry überlebt hat...
1. Default Chapter

VATERLIEBE  
  
nächtlicher Besuch  
  
Es war wieder einer dieser Nächte. Das Fenster stand einen Spalt weit offen und eine kühle Brise wehte ins Zimmer. Der Mond schien auf sein Kopfkissen und zeichnete seltsame Muster in die bunten Vorhänge, die im Wind leicht flatterten. Er konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen, also stand er auf und trat ans Fenster.Es war sehr still im ganzen Haus. Nur der leise Atem seiner Frau im großen Ehebett war zu hören. Sie war so schön. Ihre roten Locken, ihre hübschen grünen Augen, James liebte einfach alles an ihr. Eine heftige Brise wehte ins Zimmer und irgendwo im Haus schlug ein Fenster zu. Schnell eilte James ins Wohnzimmer um das Fenster zu schließen. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Wimmern aus dem 1. Stock. Harry! Es war 2 Uhr morgens, Zeit für sein Fläschen. Leise ging er in die Küche und machte eines mit Bananengeschmack. Das mochte Harry am liebsten.  
  
„Na, da hat wohl jemand Hunger! Daddy hat dir was Feines mitgebracht, mein kleiner Engel."Sanft hob er ihn aus dem Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm. Zuerst sah Harry noch etwas müde und irritiert aus, aber als er seinen Vater erkannte strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht und lachte. Für James schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben. Das tat sie immer , wenn Harry ihn anlachte. Das war das schönste Geschenk das ein Vater überhaupt bekommen kann, fand James. Wenn das eigene Kind einen anlachte. Harrys leuchtend grüne Augen funkelten im Kerzenlicht. Er streckte seine kleinen Fingerchen nach seinem Vater aus und brabbelte: „Daddy, Daddy"James lächelte zurück. Aber es war kein vollkommen glückliches Lächeln. Er musste immer daran denken, welche Gefahr von Voldemort und seinen Todessern für ihn und seine Familie ausging. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Um keinen Preis. Er hatte schon seine Eltern, Geschwister und so viele seiner Freunde verloren. Er nicht auch noch Harry und Lilly verlieren! Nachdem er Harry gefütert hatte, legte er ihn wieder in sein Bettchen, deckte ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog die magische Spieluhr auf. Die kleine Spieluhr-fee schwebte über Harrys kopf, sang dabei ein Schlaflied und vertreute Schlafpuder. Harry liebte diese Uhr. Sofort war er eingeschlafen. Als er die Kinderzimmertür schloss hörte er ein leises „Plopp"aus dem Wohnzimmer. Jemand war appariert! Lucius Malfoy saß auf dem Sofa und lies seinen Blick durch das liebevoll eingerichtete Wohnzimmer schwiefen. Er war , wie immer, elegant gekleidet, trug blank geputzte Stiefel, das lange Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden. Und natürlich das Wappen der Familie Malfoy auf der Brust. James wusste warum er gekommen war. Aber er würde auch dies mal unverrichteter dinge wieder abziehen müssen. Als sich James mit einem leisen Räuspern bemerkbar machte stand er auf. „ Lucius, was führt dich zu so später Stunde noch zu mir." „Ich denke du weißt warum ich hier bin."Er machte eine kleine Pause. „ Hast du es dir in zwischen noch einmal überlegt? Das Angebot steht noch.... Allerdings nicht mehr lange." „ Ich fürchte du hast den Weg umsonst gemacht. Ich werde niemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln und Todesser werden."Lucius Mundwinkel zucken leicht. „Das ist Schade... schade dich zu verlieren. Du bist einer der Besten Zauberer die es gibt und wenn du nicht auf unserer Seite kämpfst, bist du ein Feind. ... Und Feinde müssen vernichtet werden. .....Und nicht nur sie..."Er sah mit einem höllischem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zum Kamin, wo noch ein paar von Harrys Spielsachen lagen. Dann disappierte er. 


	2. 2Kapitel

2. Das Buch  
  
„ Was ist denn heute morgen mit dir los. Du bist so ungewohnt still. Das bist du zur Zeit öfter James. Langsam mache ich mir Sorgen."Lilly schien wirklich besorgt zu sein, denn das Leuchten, das normalerweiße ihre Augen überzog, war verschwunden. „Nein Liebling, es ist nichts. Ich schlafe zur Zeit einfach nicht so gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen."Er gab ihr einen raschen Kuss auf sie Wange und eilte dann mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand aus der Küche.  
  
James hatte seiner Ehefrau nichts von dem nächtlichen Besuch erzählt und auch nicht von denen davor. Aber das was Lucius Malfoy gesagt hatte machte ihn doch große Sorgen. Besonders der Blick zu Harrys Spielsachen. Aber James fasste an diesem Tag einen Plan. Er wollte Harry beschützen. Er musste einen Weg finden.  
  
Die folgenden Nächte blätterte er jedes Buch in ihrer Bibliothek durch, das ihn irgendwie nützlich erschien. Er tat dies absichtlich Nachts, denn er wollte nicht, dass Lilly sich seinetwege Sorgen machte. Die große Standuhr in der Ecke schlug gerade 2 Uhr als James in der Bibliothek an dem eichernem Schreibtisch vor einem rießigem Stapel Bücher saß  
  
.Nachdem er Harry nach seinem nächtlichem Essen (nachts musste James immer Harry füttern, damit Lilly ausschlafen konnte. Was James zu dieser Zeit aber sehr gelegen kam) zu Bett gebracht hatte, war er sofort in die Bibliothek gegangen. Bbisher war seine Suche aber erfolglos gewesen. Er fand nicht, as auch nur annähernd für seine Zwecke geeignet war. Er fand zwar einige Schutz- und Bannzauber, aber keiner dieser war stark genug den Avada Kedavra Fluch abzuwehren. Aber es musste einen geben. Zu jedem fluch gab es einen Gegenfluch. Also auch zu diesem. Er stand gerade vor dem Regal über die Unverzeilichen Flüche und wollte gerade das Buch „Die Uverzeilichen- Ausführung und Wirkung"herausnehmen.  
  
Als er es ein Stück herauszog, began die ganze Regalwand sachte zu vibrieren. Auf dem untersten Regalboden klappten etwa ein Dutzend Bücher zur Seite und zum Vorschein kam ein Tresor. James war, milde ausgedrückt, erstaunt. Er hatte nicht gewusst dass sein Vater einen Tresor in die bibliothek eingebau hatte. (Das Haus war schon seid Jahrhunderten in Familienbesitz und zuletzt hatten James Eltern dort gewohnt-bis sie von Todessern umgebracht worden waren) James ging hin und probierte wahllos ein par Zahlenkombinationen aus.  
  
Beim 3. Mal ging er auf. Sein Vater hatte doch tatsächlich den gleichen Code benutzt wie beim Safe im Schlafzimmer. Innen befand sich nichts außer ein großes in Leder gebundenes Buch. Er nahm es herraus. Es war total verstaubt. Als er mit der Hand über den Einband fuhr, erkannte er den Namen „POTTER"mit Buchstaben aus Plattgold aufgeklebt und darunter das Familienwappen der Potters. ( Ein roter Phönix auf goldenem Grund der sichn um ein „P"wand.  
  
Es musste schon sehr alt sein, denn das dunkel braune Leder war an manchen Stellen trocken und brüchig und die Seiten waren zum Teil schon vergilbt. James stockte der Atem als e das Buch durchblätterte. Es enthielt Zaubersprüche und Flüche von Familienmitgliedern vor über 1000 Jahren ! Da waren z.B. Einträge von Godric Gryffindor und sogar noch ältere!  
  
So..das ist das 2.Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Passiert noch nicht so viel; wird aber noch viel spannender... PS. Ich hoffe das passt jetzt mit den Absätzen. 


End file.
